Edward x Jacob (Title work in progress)
by The Unoriginal Thinker
Summary: After Edward comes out, Bella leaves Forks and Edward altogether. Eventually, Edward discovers his love for Jacob, the werewolf. Their relationship is very deep, and very naughty.
1. Secrets

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction contains adult content and adult language. Handles mature themes that are not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

 **I do not own any of the "Twilight" characters in any way. Stephenie Meyer has full credit for the creation of all characters, locations, etc.**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I sat on the clean, white bed, watching porn. Renesmee was sleeping her room, and Bella was immersed in her hunt, a couple miles away. I was watching two men, brutally fucking on a sectional sofa. I stroked my cock, easily finding finding great pleasure in the scene. I moaned softly as the man on top, husky and muscular, came in the boy that was laying on his back. I began to stroke my dick faster, trying to catch up to the two men. I panted, rubbing my marble cock faster and faster.

"Fuck, fuck. Yeah, that's good," I groaned, sitting up and rubbing at a lightning fast speed.

I felt the cum rise up and, like a volcano, a large stream of white jizz came out of his cock. My penis turned flatulent shortly after, as I was wiping the cum off the bed. I closed the porn tab and deleted the history, and then placed the laptop on the wooden desk. I walked into the closet, that was provided by Alice last year, and changed into non-stained underwear. I then picked up a book and read it in the living room by the fire until Bella came home.

"Edward, I'm back!" Bella called, not realizing that I was in the communal front room. She was looking rough, as she always was after a hunt. Animal blood soaked into the white shirt and splattered across her jeans. It would take a while before she could be able to not get messy during a hunt.

"Hello, love," I said. I had to keep the façade of love with Bella. "How was the hunt?"

"It went well, I think," she said, migrating to the bathroom. "Gotta take a shower, though."

I rolled my eyes when she shut the door and I heard the water begin to run. Truth was, I had been gay for a long time. About six months after the marriage, I began growing to realize, I didn't enjoy women. After the years of disinterest since my change into a vampire, I had discovered that this supposed "eternal love" was just a phase after detachment from the world. I almost killed myself because of her death, an now I realize it was but a false relationship. But, yet, I have not met any men I would like to get with. But, I do know I wish I could end this act and come out with the truth. But, no, I don't want to break Bella's heart, so I keep pretending.

The water halted in the bathroom and I began to rise up and travel to the bedroom. My expected duties for every night, is to pleasure Bella with sex.

I stripped down and threw my clothes across the room, landing in the white cloths hamper. Bella come in, wrapped in a towel. Which, at the sight of me, she immediately took off to reveal her naked body. I took her in a "passionate" kiss, though I knew myself it was not a true act. We proceeded that night with love-making. I tried my best not to imagine fucking a girl, rather a man. When the sun rose, I was in haste to do anything else but stay in this bed with Bella. I mad a phony excuse for my absence and made the way out of the quaint cottage.

I wandered the forest for a while, occasionally grabbing a squirrel to feast on. The scenery was peaceful. Typical for the forests in the Olympic Peninsula, but calming. A good opportunity to clear my head.

"I have to break this off," I said to myself. "There is no way I can bear this for the rest of my eternity. But, I cannot live through the hell I would go through. But, then again, it is horrible to pretend for everyone. How would I tell them though? I shouldn't tell them anyway."

I argued with myself, eventually sitting down a damp log and pondering pros and cons. Eventually, I walked back to the house. Suddenly, and ear-piercing shriek ripped through the still morning air.

"EDWARD!" I could hear the bell tone of Bella, though extremely aggravated.

I sprinted back to the rustic cottage. Though, I was reluctant. I could just avoid the absolute torture that is awaiting me at my home. God, I just wish I could hear her thoughts, then I would know her intentions as I approached the stony house.

"Ugh..." I sighed, opening the curved door.

I saw a white flash and felt a fierce slap across my face. I turned to the direction of my attacker, to find, obviously, Bella. I could see the absolute hatred in her amber eyes. I smiled, trying to charm her into forgiving me for whatever I did.

It worked sometimes, but not this time.

"How _dare_ you! You, you, BASTARD!" She screamed.

"Wh-What did I do, exactly?" I asked, forcing pleading into my eyes. She still would not allow her wall to come down.

Bella stormed to the bedroom, glaring at me before entering the double-doors. She came back with the silver laptop, still wearing a expression that screams "You _will pay for this._ "

She opened the lid, pointing at the video on the screen. It was a gay porn video. Not the one from yesterday, but from a week ago. I guessed I didn't notice the entry before. Well, now it's really biting me in the ass.

"Love," I began.

"Don't you 'love' me! What the hell is this!" Tears were welling up in her eyes. I couldn't tell if they were angry, or crippled.

"I-I-I d-don't know," I stammered.

"Better come up with a good explanation fast. Or, I will destroy you," she threatened. i was taken aback the outburst.

"Bella, I, um..." I thought about what to say as I stared at her face. It portrayed a mix of fear, sadness, and desperation, behind a mask of anger. "Bella... I-I'm," I choked. "I'm gay."

Her face was wiped clean of emotion, then. Blank. Unemotional, but the subtle things in her features made it evident, she was the one who had been destroyed.

And then she exploded.

"FUCK YOU, EDWARD!" She screamed, in a desperate attempt to control the situation with her dominance. But, I felt better... somehow. I know, I know, I ruined her life, but, I finally got a weight off my chest. I weight that I really couldn't suppress much longer.

Bella stormed away, gathering things from the bedroom (and breaking a few things in the process). She angrily stuffed cloths into her suitcase, letting out a string of harsh cusses. She hurried around the room grabbing handfuls of her things. Renesmee woke in all the commotion outside her room. Bella scoffed constantly, lost in her own thoughts. I felt so bad about everything, I can't bear to be in a flimsy marriage anyway. Bella was the only one who was benefiting from this relationship.

In the end, Bella took all her things and Renesmee. She left me with my mother's ring that I proposed to her with and left. I learned, later, she and Renesmee moved to New Hampshire.

I finally free of my biggest secret.


	2. Irrational

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfiction contains adult content and adult language. Handles mature themes that are not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.**

 **I do not own any of the "Twilight" characters in any way. Stephenie Meyer has full credit for the creation of all characters, locations, etc.**

 **Jacob POV**

"Jake," Billy called from the kitchen, "can you come in here please."

I perked up at my name, looking up from my homework that was much too behind. I stood up, my bed creaking as my enormous body pressure was lifted. I walked down the tiny hallway into the small front room, where Billy was on the small loveseat with the phone in hand.

"Son, something has happened," Billy said, looking as plain as always.

"What?" I asked, impatiently. I had to catch up on Algebra II.

"Bella Cullen, she decided to, well..." He hesitated.

"Well?"

"She had to leave," Billy said, cringing prematurely for my reaction.

"When will she be back?" I asked, not understanding the big deal.

"It's permanent," Dad elaborated, "a permanent move."

That hit me. Hit me hard. Bella? Why? Where? When? There were many questions, swirling around in my head. How could she? She knows that I imprinted on Renesmee. I... uh.

"W-Why?" I inquired.

"Apparently something with that husband," Billy replied. "Never liked him, you know that?"

I stopped listening after his first sentence. Edward did this?! I was suddenly enraged. I grinded my teeth together, clenching my fists to keep from shaking. They shook anyway. In fact, my whole body was about to burst. Billy must have taken notice.

"Umm... why don't you go outside, get some fresh air, son," he said.

I nodded once and walked out the door into the moist air. I heard the waves crash on the shore, making a relaxing noise. That didn't calm me. I walked past the small houses and to a little cluster of trees. I quickly stripped down, attaching my shorts and boxers to the band around my calf. I began to run, making my way to the forest. Once shielded by the trees I changed into my "spirit wolf" form.

I ran to the Cullen house, never stopping.

 _Jake, why are you transformed?_ I heard Seth.

 _Just leave me alone!_ I answered.

 _You are supposed to be working!_

 _Not exactly my priority right now, Seth._

 _Should be. You are_ way _behind._

I arrived at the large white house, turning back into a human at the tree-lined edge and effectively ending the conversation with Seth. I pounded on the door, listening for activity in the house. I heard footsteps descending the stairs and approaching the door. The horrible bloodsucker himself answered.

"Jacob," Edward said, obviously not confused by my intentions. Stupid mind reading powers.

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted angrily at him. He remained clam.

"Jacob, it is obvious you did not get the whole story. What were you told?"

"That you fuckin' drove out Bella and she took Renesmee!"

"Jacob, please, come inside," he replied serenely.

I scoffed at his offer but considered it. I took a step, hesitated, and then walked in. The large white room that is the first floor looked exactly the same. Edward walked gracefully to the couch, sitting down and looking at me. He was beckoning me to sit with him. _Don't you dare sit,_ I thought, _he is a monster._

"Be civilized, Jacob," He commented on my thoughts.

"Fine," I huffed. I sat in the living chair. The white chair was too comfortable for my mood. _Stupid rich bloodsuckers._

"I know that you think I did something horribly offensive to Bella, forcing her to leave me. It is a very easy thing to assume," he said. "But, the decision that I made was not an easy one. If you could call it a decision. More of a nature that developed. Either way, that is not the case."

"That what is?!" I interjected.

"First of all, be patient. Second of all, I think it would be better show you. Maybe it will help you not be as... upset." He smiled at me with white teeth. I grunted in response.

Edward stood and walked briskly toward me, leaning over me. I grunted again, glaring at him. I sagged in the seat more, only replied to by a light laugh.

"Well, get it over with then. I don't want to be here longer than I have to," I grumbled. Another laugh was all I got.

I sat up again, impatiently expecting whatever his excuse to bring this on Bella to be revealed.

Edward lifted my chin and suddenly, he kissed me.

His lips were cold, like the rest of his body. But, soft and gentle compared to his granite skin. When he pressed his lips against mine, my eyes went wide. I realized that the separation from Renesmee was fine. The inability to see Bella was easily bearable. Everything was absolutely good, and calm, and still. And then it was over.

Edward pulled his lips away and stood back to examine my reaction. I found my lips were puckered. _Had I been kissing him back?_ I wondered. I was slightly dumbfounded. No, no, wait.

"I won't fall into this goddamn trap, Edward!" I said, standing up. "You are just trying to... to charm me into forgiving you."

I was trying to make sense of what happened. Why? What was he trying to tell me? That he...

Oh.

"You, you like me? Like you love me?" I asked, exasperated. My breath was running short.

Edward nodded, a glint of fire in his eyes.

"Jacob, I do like you. But, it's much more than that matter. I am gay," he said.

My feelings were very... different. On one hand, he broke Bella's heart. But on the other hand, I, in that moment, developed a love for him too. I jumped at him, not in attack, but in joy. Edward grabbed me, looking at me with a slight amount of humor. He kissed me again, taking my head in his hands as his soft, cold lips touched my lips again.

I loved Edward Cullen, however irrational it may be.


End file.
